Don't Care Who Sees
by brizamartian
Summary: Naruto can't stop thinking about Sasuke, the boy he loves more than anything. Now, after Sasuke has finally defeated his brother, Naruto is bringing him back to Konaha. What has 3 years apart done to their feelings for each other? What about the others who's love is entangled with theirs? How deep can one person love another? Warning: Some mildish yaoi sex later. Mild Language.
1. Distance

He saw a figure in the distance, like a light at the end of dark tunnel.

"Sasuke?" he whispered "Sasuke, is that you?"

The figure did not turn, but Naruto knew that silhouette. It was him. Mere yards away.

"Sasuke!" He called, but it was as if he were underwater. His voice didn't carry. He began to run, but his feet hardly moved him forward at all, in fact it seemed that Sasuke was floating further down the tunnel.

"No, Sasuke! Come back!" he cried, but he knew the sound couldn't reach the silhouette.

"Sasuke, no! Please, come back! Come back Sasuke…please…"

Naruto bolted upright in bed. Cold sweat poured down his back and hot tears rolled down his face.

"Dammit!" he yelled, sinking his fist into his mattress. "Dammit, Sasuke…"

Hours later Naruto got out of bed. He never fell back asleep after the dream. He never could, and it seemed that it came more and more often now. Seeing Sasuke there within his grasp, yet unable to reach him, to bring him back.

Naruto downed a bowl of ramen and some milk before heading out to meet Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai. Sakura and Sai were already there.

"Took you long enough, idiot." Sakura said. Naruto didn't even offer a rude response.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sakura asked, suddenly a bit concerned. Naruto didn't look well. He had black rings under his eyes and looked sullen, withdrawn.

"Uh-huh." said Naruto

"He appears to not have slept well," Sai supplied "I read in a book once that-"

"Oh shut it, will you Sai?" Sakura said. She peered at Naruto "Are you having trouble sleeping, Naruto, if you want, I could make you some special tea that will-"

"No thanks Sakura. I don't trust any of your special "remedies". Besides it won't help."

"Why not?" Sakura asked angrily, arms crossed over her chest.

"I…I've just been having some bad dreams lately that's all."

"Oh…" Sakura would've pushed for more information, but the look on Naruto's face stopped her. It was so sad, it almost made her want to hug him. Almost. "Ok." she said.

Kakashi appeared a moment later. "Sorry, I'm late guys I-"

"Oh, save it Kakashi," Sakura snapped.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, seeming embarrassed "Heh, heh…Alright then. Lets head off and get some training done."

Kakashi and Sai took off, but Naruto hung back a second.

"Naruto?" said Sakura.

"Do you…do you think he thinks about us?"

"Who?"

"Sasuke."

"Oh…I don't know Naruto. I…I sure hope so."

Naruto went ahead to catch up with Kakashi and Sai. After a minute Sakura followed, wondering exactly how much Naruto thought about Sasuke.

When Naruto caught up, Sai stared at him.

"What?" demanded Naruto, making a face.

"Nothing." said Sai.

_That guy is so weird sometimes,_ thought Naruto.

By the time they were done with training, the sun was already setting. Naruto stretched and yawned.

"Well, I'm heading off for some ramen." said Naruto.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Of course. See you guys tomorrow."

"Naruto?" said Sai.

"Huh? What?"

"Can I go with you to eat ramen?"

"You wanna go with me…to eat ramen…together?"

"Yes. I read in a book that that is what you call a 'date' and that you go on a date with someone you like."

Naruto blushed "Well, yeah that's sort of a date, but you go on a date with someone you _really _like."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…just…someone you like more than a friend."

Sai tilted his head to the side and said "Perhaps I may like you as more than a friend. I read in a book that-"

"Those books are for trying to get _girls _ to like you, you know?" Naruto said, blushing even brighter.

"Yes, but I figured it would work for boys as well. Besides I don't feel those things for girls."

Naruto had figured that out already. "Yeah, but…well not all guys…um…like other guys, you know."

Sai almost looked sad "And you don't?"

Naruto started stammering " Well…I…uh…I mean…"

Sai nodded "You just don't like _me_."

Naruto looked at his feet

"Like 'that' at least." Sai added.

Naruto nodded slightly "It's more like…there's someone in particular." Naruto said, not knowing why he was telling Sai this at all. Maybe he felt like he owed him an explanation.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sai said as a statement not a question.

Naruto nodded. "I…I mean I like girls, usually. It's just Sasuke. I don't even know why. I just…love him. More than anyone. There's just this bond that we have. One I can't really explain. And he's all I think about now! It's driving me crazy. I need him back. That's all I need…"

Sai nodded.

"I'm sorry, Sai." said Naruto.

Sai smiled at him and walked away.

Naruto ate his ramen alone that night.


	2. Afraid

It was what he had been waiting for. On the next morning, he got a mission. A mission. Find Sasuke. That's all that mattered to Naruto. He was joined by Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato. It didn't matter though. Naruto would've gone alone if he had to, but their help is paying off. Now he was so close.

"Just a little further." Naruto panted to himself. He was so close. So close to seeing Sasuke again. His heart pounded in his chest, and its incessant beating only spurred him on. He was thinking of Zetsu's words:

"Sasuke triumphed in the battle. Itachi Uchiha is dead. Sasuke is down right now. He looks to be in pretty bad shape."

Those words were some of the most hopeful Naruto had ever heard, though they also filled him with dread.

"He looks to be in pretty bad shape." What the hell does that mean?!, Naruto thought, bad shape? How bad?

But he was close, so close. He pushed himself faster and faster. Feet and rain pounded the ground.

An eerie black fire was raging.

"Dammit!" Naruto yelled "What is that Jutsu?"

"Careful!" warned Kakashi. "That fire won't go out until it incinerates everything in its path! Yamato?"

"I'm on it!" Yamato replied, "Earth Style, Planet Splitter!"

With that, the ground before them rose, carrying the black flames along with it.

They ran on, into the ruins of what was most certainly an epic battle, and there he was in the middle of the rubble. Fitting, that the last wall standing barred the symbol of the Uchiha clan. Both of the Uchiha brothers lay motionless before it.

"S-Sasuke." Naruto whispered. He walked forward, his feet moving by themselves, carrying him closer and closer to Sasuke.

He had never been more afraid in his life. He was afraid he was too late to save him. Would he hear his voice again, calling him an idiot? Would he see his eyes? His smile? Or was it over? Was Sasuke, the boy Naruto loved more than anyone else, dead? Had all the training, all the searching, all the blood, sweat, and tears put into bringing Sasuke back for nothing?


	3. Found

Naruto took a breath, trying to calm himself and failing. Itachi was obviously dead, his eyes were only half closed and he was covered in blood and burns, but Sasuke…

Naruto kneeled down next to him. The others hung back, knowing that Naruto needed to do this. Sakura, with tears in her eyes, was about to step closer, but something about this moment stopped her.

She watched though her tears as Naruto took Sasuke in his arms. Watched as he brushed the hair away from his face. Watched as he started to cry, saying over and over "I've got you back Sasuke," and clutching him close to his chest as if he might disappear.

She knew he was alive. She fell to her knees, sobbing with joy. "Thank you! Thank you!" she sobbed.

The others whooped and high-fived each other. An impossible mission, accomplished.

Hinata did not laugh, or high five the others. She saw the way Naruto held Sasuke, how he gently he cradled him, like one move would shatter him. She saw the look on his face, upon realizing that he was alive, as if the stars had aligned and suddenly everything was right with the world again.

Hinata saw love in Naruto's eyes. A love that now, she feared, would never reach her. _Would Naruto ever look at me like that_, she wondered? She didn't think so. It seemed that all the love Naruto had in the world belonged to Sasuke.

She looked over and saw that Sai was watching the moment with the sad smile of a man who's had his heart broken, and she began the think that she isn't the only one in love with Naruto.

Sakura saw it too, of course, but was too relived to really think about it. Maybe she would later, but right now Sasuke was alive and going back with them to the Leaf Village. She could hardly contain her joy.

Naruto was blind to all else in the world. He had Sasuke here in his arms and that's all that mattered to him. Everything would be ok now. Everything was ok.

* * *

**Thanks!**

Hey there people! Just wanted to say thanks to anyone who's reading this terribly cliche fanfic of mine. It's my first so feedback is insanely welcome! The next chapter's longer so you've got that to look forward to. And...yeah! Love you all!


	4. Awake

Naruto didn't leave his side, not once. He needed to be there when he woke up. Sakura was there too. She hardly left either.

She stared at the side of Naruto's face, wondering. _No that couldn't be it, _she thought_, could it? Naruto and Sasuke hate each other right? I mean, I know deep down they're friends and all, but still. He almost seemed happier than I had, and I'm in love with Sasuke. What about Naruto? What is it between them? That kiss…no that couldn't have meant anything to either of them, right? It was an accident. Then again, even I haven't kissed Sasuke. In fact…I'm not sure anyone has…other than Naruto, and Naruto has definitely never kissed anyone other than Sasuke. Well, maybe that weird Fuka lady, but she doesn't count. Maybe it did…no that's stupid. Naruto is the biggest pervert in the world, what with his sexy jutsu and everything, he totally likes girls. Right? And Sasuke…well…he never seemed to be very interested in anyone. So…what? Is their something between them, something even stronger than what I feel for Sasuke? Is Naruto actually in love with him? In love with a _guy_? That couldn't be it, right?_

As Sakura pondered, Sasuke started to stir, bringing her out of her musings. Naruto gasped.

"Sasuke?" he said, leaning closer. Sakura held her breath.

Slowly, Sasuke opened his coal black eyes, and the first things he saw were Naruto's blue ones peering down at him.

"Naruto?" he whispered. "Is…Is that you, Naruto?"

"Yeah." he said as he fought back tears "Yeah it's me. I'm here."

Sasuke looked out the window and saw the skyline of Konaha. He looked back at Naruto.

"I'm…in the leaf village?" he asked.

"You're home Sasuke." Sakura said.

Sasuke's eyes finally left Naruto's then, as he noticed Sakura for the first time.

"S-Sakura?" he asked.

"Yes. It's me." she said as she began to reach for Sasuke's hand, only to notice that it was already clutching Naruto's.

She looked at the hand and then at Sasuke. He was staring up at Naruto like he had never seen him before. Naruto was staring back, biting his lip and pretending he wasn't about to cry.

Sakura's mouth dropped to the floor. _No_, she thought, _that should be me. That should be my hand. He should be staring at me, not Naruto! What is happening? How is this happening? _

Sakura cleared her throat. "Are you hungry, Sasuke?" she asked innocently.

He looked at her, smiled a bit "Well, I could use some apples," he said. She smiled back. It seemed like whenever her teammates were in the hospital, she would peel them apples and feed it to them.

"Ok, Sasuke. Naruto, could you get him some apples?"

Naruto forced his eyes away from Sasuke's "Ugh…ok I guess." Naruto had no desire to leave Sasuke's side, but if Sasuke wanted apples, then Naruto was gonna get him the best apples ever!

Sakura watched Naruto's retreating back for a second before she turned to Sasuke.

"Do you think Naruto can forgive me?" Sasuke asked her.

"Forgive you? For leaving?"

He smiled just a little "Yeah, and for trying to kill him."

Sakura didn't want to talk about Naruto, but her desire to talk to Sasuke was stronger. "You didn't though. Why didn't you?"

"I told him I spared his life on a whim. That wasn't exactly true though."

Sakura swallowed "So, what was the reason?"

"I didn't want to obtain power the same way my brother did," he said. Sakura exhaled.

"Oh, well that makes sense."

"And," Sasuke said "I didn't want to admit it, but…I just couldn't do it. I can't explain why. I just couldn't do it."

"Oh…"

"Come to think of it…something similar once happened."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Years ago, when we first became squad 7, and we were fighting those two, Haku and Zabuza."

"Yes. I remember."

"Well, I though Haku was about to kill Naruto and…I just moved."

"What?!"

"I don't know. That's what I told Naruto too. I just moved. I couldn't let him…die. I would've rather die, I guess. I figured I would, but at least Naruto would still be alive. That's all that mattered."

Sakura didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. She remembered that day well. It was their first serious mission. She remembered thinking that Sasuke was dead and she remembered Naruto completely losing it. Giving into the Nine Tails. Driven to the brink, over losing Sasuke. She remembered all of that. She didn't realize that Sasuke had willingly given his life for Naruto's. She couldn't believe it.

"Wow. I didn't know…"

"It was between Naruto and I."

The door opened and Sakura flinched.

"Got the apples!" Naruto announced loudly. Sasuke smiled at him.

"Thanks, Naruto."

"Sure thing!" Sakura noticed that Naruto was blushing. Actually blushing.

He handed Sakura the apples and the knife. "Wanna do the honors? You always do."

Sasuke smiled at Sakura too. She felt a little better. Maybe there was still hope. She could still win his heart. Right? The rational voice in her mind said no. It said that there was nothing to win, Sasuke's heart already belonged to Naruto, and it had for a long time.

* * *

**Hey!**

'Sup people! Once again, thank you for reading, don't forget to review and look, a chapter that's more than 500 words! Woohoo!

Next one is the moment you've all been waiting for. Don't know what that is? Well I'll give you a hint: it starts with sex and ends with sex. Happy guessing!

Peach out.


	5. First Night

Sasuke stayed in the hospital for a few more days as he recuperated. Choji, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Ino, Kiba, and Tsunade all visited him while he was there. Tsunade grilled him on all the details of his escapades after he left. Sasuke told her all she needed to know.

He laid in his bed, staring at the wall in front of him. Waiting. He waited for Naruto to come back. He had told him to go home, to get some rest, he looked like hell. Eventually Naruto had relented, but Sasuke found himself missing his presence. It had been years since they had truly seen each other and it felt as if he could feel every second he was gone now. He felt like he needed to make up for it.

The door opened and Naruto came in, grinning. Sasuke hid his own grin, not wanting Naruto to see how happy he was to see him.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"Hi Naruto. Did you get some rest like I told you too?"

Naruto rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah sure." He muttered "bossy," under his breath.

Sasuke glared at him "What?"

Naruto smiled innocently, "Nothing."

This time, Sasuke failed to hide his smile.

"Did Sakura visit you yet?" Naruto asked.

"No, you're the first."

"Cool!" Naruto said a bit too enthusiastically. "Grandma Tsunade said that you can leave the hospital later today."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Naruto bounced excitedly on his chair.

"What?" demanded Sasuke.

"Well…" Naruto said candidly.

"What?!"

"Well…she said, if you want…you can come stay with me!"

"Stay with you?"

"Well, you know, until you get your own place."

Sasuke turned his face to the window to hide a blush that started creeping up his neck. "That's alright with you, Naruto?"

"'Course!" he said, then added "If you want."

Sasuke sighed like it was a burden "Oh, alright."

"Great!" said Naruto.

"What's great?" asked Sakura as she came in, carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Sasuke's staying with me when he gets out of the hospital." Naruto answered.

Sakura's eyes widened as she put the flowers in the vase next to the bed. "Oh…I see…Do you think that's a good idea?" she asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"Yeah…why?" asked Naruto.

"Umm…no reason. That's great."

"I know!"

Sasuke stared at Sakura. She looked away and sighed.

* * *

Sasuke moved into Naruto's room that night. Both of them tried not to make a big deal out of it. They were just two roommates now, that's all. They sat around Naruto's table eating ramen and talking late into the night. Trying to make up for lost time.

Eventually they were both yawing too much to get a complete sentence out, and decided to go to bed.

Each tried to keep their face neutral as the climbed into the rather cramped bed together. Neither did a very good job.

"G'night Sasuke." Naruto mumbled into his pillow.

"Good night Naruto…Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I have to say."

Naruto's heart pounded in his chest. He turned so he was facing Sasuke. His face was barely a foot away. "What is it?"

"I…I'm…sorry…Naruto." Sasuke choked on his words. "I'm so sorry." Tears started to leak from his eyes.

Without thinking, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, hating to see him cry. "It's ok, Sasuke. It's ok. All that matters to me is that you're back."

Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's shirt. "How can you forgive me?" he asked, then chuckled darkly "I tried to kill you."

"But, you didn't. Why?"

Sasuke lifted his head so he was looking Naruto straight in the eye. "Because I love you." he said.

Naruto froze.

"That's why…I thought I had to kill you." Sasuke explained through his tears. "'Take the life of you're best friend.' That's what Itachi told me I had to do in order to defeat him. But…as it turns out…I guess my love for you was stronger than my hatred for him," he finished.

Naruto was at a complete loss. He didn't know what to say. Their wasn't anything _to _say. What he needed to get across, couldn't be communicated with words. So instead he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sasuke's.

Sasuke didn't pull away like Naruto feared he would. In fact, Sasuke pulled him in closer, tangling his fingers into Naruto's gold locks.

Naruto's hands slid up from Sasuke's waist, feeling the skin and muscle under his shirt. Then, not being one to wait, Naruto tugged Sasuke's shirt over his head. He straddled Sasuke and kissed his lips, his chin, his neck, everywhere he could, then tugged his own shirt off.

Naruto felt fire wherever Sasuke's skin touched his. He gasped as he brought his lips back to Sasuke's, as if it were him and not the air that he needed to breath.

Naruto's hands wandered down to the waist of Sasuke's pants and paused, but Sasuke only tightened his arms around Naruto's neck, desperately trying to get him closer.

He moaned at Naruto's touch as his hands slipped into his pants. He's breathing stopped as Naruto slid his pants off. He wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Sasuke gasped as Naruto's mouth went to work. He clutched Naruto's head and grunted "Naruto…why are you…so good at this?"

Naruto stopped his insistent sucking only long enough to say, "Not sure. Never done it before."

Naruto took a final lick before moving to kiss Sasuke's lips again. As they kissed, Naruto took his own pants off. Sasuke moved to try his hand at oral sex, fearing that he would never do as good a job as Naruto, but Naruto said "No need. It's plenty hard already."

Sasuke bit his lip thinking, _god this is going to hurt, isn't it?_

Naruto spoke his question into Sasuke's neck, "Do you wanna do this?"

Sasuke didn't even hesitate "Yes," he said breathlessly.

Naruto pushed and prodded and Sasuke kept biting his lip. _Jeez Naruto, does it have to be so big?_

Naruto pushed himself into Sasuke with a groan. Sasuke whimpered, chewing on his bottom lip furiously.

"Ow," was all he said.

"You ok?" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke didn't trust he voice, so he nodded.

"Want me to stop?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head quickly, and even though there were tears in his eyes he said "No. Don't stop. I want this."

Naruto went back and forth, slowly at first, but it was beginning to be too much.

"Sasuke…" he gasped

"Naruto…" Sasuke panted back.

Sasuke dug his fingers into Naruto's back, willing it to hurt less, and it was beginning to. Beginning to feel almost…_good. _His hands twisted into the bed sheets. He bit Naruto's neck hard.

Naruto pushed against him, his hands roving Sasuke's body. Trying to take everything in at once. Trying to feel every part of Sasuke.

Naruto moaned. _I'm _inside _Sasuke! _Was all that he was capable of thinking at the moment. Nothing else. It was as if his brain had shorted out. All that ran though it was Sasuke. Sasuke was everything right now. The world had disappeared. There was only Sasuke.

Sasuke thought the same. He became totally lost in it. Letting everything else, all the anger and hatred, just leave. Naruto took its place. Naruto was in him, around him, a part of him. He never wanted this to end. Ever. But then Naruto made a sound almost like a squeak and Sasuke felt something hot and wet, and he knew this moment he never wanted to end, was over.

Before he could think or process anything though, Naruto's mouth was back to work and Sasuke made a similar sound and left a white trail on Naruto's face and hand.

"Well…" was all he said.

"Well…" Sasuke replied.

They didn't say anything else. There was to much to say and no words to say them with, so Sasuke fell asleep with his head on Naruto's chest and Naruto tried to stay awake just so he could watch Sasuke sleep, but eventually he fell into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

* * *

**TA DA!**

Don't worry, it's not quite over, my friends. There's still the simple, ugly matter of breaking the news to Sakura (uh-oh!) Keep reviewing please, I love reviews, and more importantly, I love all of you!

Later Gator!


	6. Morning After

Naruto woke up first. He peered down at the gorgeous raven haired boy snoring quietly in his arms and his first thought was, _take that Sasuke fan girls! _His second thought was, _did last night just happen? _He almost couldn't believe it. _I had sex with Sasuke Uchiha, _he thought to himself, but it still didn't seem real.

"I had sex with Sasuke Uchiha," he said out loud, hoping that would help, but it didn't.

It wasn't until Sasuke woke up and said with a sleepy smile "Yes. You did have sex with Sasuke Uchiha," that it began to sink in.

Naruto laughed, "I guess I did, huh?"

"Who would have ever thought this would happen?" Sasuke asked. "If someone said to me three years ago 'you're going to have sex with Naruto Uzumaki' I would have punched them."

"Yeah. Same here."

"But now…" Sasuke didn't finish his thought, but he didn't have to.

"Yeah."

"What now?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, god. Sakura."

Sasuke made a pained face "Yeah."

"Should I tell her? Or should you?"

Sasuke thought for a second. "I'll do it."

Naruto thought that he sounded like a martyr. "Alright…She's not gonna take it well."

"No, but it's best we tell her sooner than later."

"Yeah…but not _right _now, right?"

Sasuke grinned an evil grin. "Why? Is there something you want to do first?"

Naruto grinned an equally evil grin "Maybe…"

"Then get on your back," Sasuke said, the seduction in is voice was palpable and there was nothing Naruto wanted to do more than comply.

Naruto couldn't help squirming under Sasuke's hands as they stroked him, couldn't help the tiny moans and sighs that quivered their way past his lips.

He watched Sasuke as one of his hands left Naruto for himself. He loved watching his face, he could watch him all day. The way his eyelids fluttered slightly, his lashes brushing the tips of his hair. The way he licked and chewed his lips was maddening.

Finally, and with considerable effort, Naruto said "If your gonna do it Sasuke, do it. Before I lose my nerve."

He remembered the pain on Sasuke's face in the first few moments, and Sasuke's far from weak. _And on top of that, _he thought, _I'm pretty sure Sasuke's is bigger than mine._

Sasuke smiled again, but this one was gentle and hazy. "You sure?" he asked, voice thick with lust.

"…yeah," Naruto hoped he sounded more sure than he felt.

He tried not to flinch so much, but he couldn't help it. It was first strange and uncomfortable, then it became painful. He exhaled sharply, not wanting to let the pain show on his face.

"You ok?" Sasuke whispered, just as Naruto had the night before.

"Mmhmm." Naruto's mouth and eyes were clenched shut.

Sasuke smiled a knowing smile, then slide slowing back and forth, just as Naruto had done. He didn't know how he'd lasted so long, though. Watching Naruto's face as it morphed slowly from pain to pleasure. The way his warm body felt beneath his. The way it moved. The way Naruto's hands were twisting his hair. It was all so incredible. He came quickly, only a tiny gasp accompanying it.

Naruto groaned loudly then, and came a second later, feeling a bit mad at Sasuke for ending it so soon. With Sasuke's gorgeous face twisted with pleasure and his warmth inside of him, it be ludicrous to think that Naruto wouldn't have come too.

Sasuke slid off of him and Naruto found himself missing his touch already. He rolled over and into Sasuke's arms, bodies pressed close together.

"I like both," Sasuke said, still sounding hazy.

"Hmm?"

Sasuke smiled "Top and bottom."

"Good. Me too."

Neither of them seemed to really be in the mood to talk much after they've had sex. The sex says to much, and there really isn't anything much to say after except:

"Shower?"

"Sure."

* * *

**More sex?!**

Yep. Didn't want to deprive you of Naruto as the uke. To be honest though, I like Naruto as seme better, but that's just me. Hope you enjoyed. One chapter left. I know! It's so sad. Don't worry, though, I'll be working on some more fanfics (with sex, because that's the best kind). Probably some ATLA or LOK ones, that'd be fun right? Anyway, thanks as always my lovely people, and please review. I love you guys!

Rollin' Out.


	7. Sai

**Warning: **So I know I said one more chapter, but I wrote this one a while ago and I didn't post it cause I was like "naw, they're reading this for the yaoi, they don't want straight sex. But then I realized that I might as well post it 'cause it's kinda funny. So...yeah. Lots of sex. Lots of it. More so than the other chapters, I'm warning you now. Oh, and strong language too, because it is Ino after all. P.S. this happened, like, in between chapters one and two. So basically the night that Sai went off on his own after Naruto broke his heart into a zillion pieces. Enjoy!

* * *

Sai had read in a book once that when one is having lady troubles, or in his case, Naruto troubles, they go to a bar and "drink away their feelings." He wasn't exactly sure what this meant, but he figured that the best way to find out would be to go to a bar.

He found one that said simply "Pub" on the sign and figured it would do. He walked in and sat down at the bar.

"What'll ya have?" asked the bartender.

"Umm…"

"Sai? Is that you?" he heard a voice from the other side of the bar. It was Ino.

"Oh, hello," he remembered what he had called her the last time he saw her, "Beautiful."

"Oh. Well, hello Sai." Ino said flouncing her hair. "I've never seen you here before."

"Well, I've never come here before."

"What are you getting?" Ino asked him.

"Well…I'm not sure…"

"Hey, bartender! Another round of Saki over here, please!"

The bartender nodded at her and handed over a bottle of Saki and two cups. "Here Sai, try this." She poured him a cup and handed it to him. Sai smelled the liquid before taking a small sip. It burned his throat.

"Is it supposed to burn?" he asked Ino.

"Yeah, drink some more," she said, her face flushed a little.

He complied, downing the rest of the Saki in the cup.

He felt a pleasant little buzz forming in the base of his skull.

"I feel a bit strange." Sai said "Is this being…'drunk'?"

"Fuck yeah," Ino said as she poured herself another cup. Sai took the bottle from her and poured himself another one as well. He was starting to understand what the phrase "drink away your feelings" meant. He was beginning to feel almost…happy now.

Ino downed a few more cups of Saki before asking, "So…Sai…Why are ya here, huh? I mean, was' wrong?"

Sai decided to tell her. "Well, I asked Naruto on a date, but he said no."

Ino's eyebrows went up "You as'ed Naruto on a date?"

"Yes."

"So you, like, like him?"

"Well…yes."

"Wha' di' he tell you? Tha' he's not -hiccup- gay? 'Cause I bet he's not. He's all pervy and shit." said Ino, barely coherent.

"Well, actually, he says tha' he's in love with someone else."

"Ooooohhhh my gaw'! Is it Sakura?"

"No. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Wha'? Are you, like, serious Sai?"

"Yes."

"Bu'…really?"

"Yes."

"Shit," Ino downed yet another cup of Saki. "That sucks, y'know? 'Cause it'd be one thing if he was all like 'hey man, I'm not gay,' but he's all like 'well, I like someone else.' Tha' mus' hurt."

"I guess it does."

"So -hiccup- rry, Sai. Here have som' more."

Sai complied, throwing back his third cup of Saki. He was beginning to feel even happier now.

"You know wha' Ino?"

"Wha'?"

"S'okay that -hiccup- Naruto doesn't like me. I'll jus' find someone else."

Ino looked at Sai for a moment, then she planted her ass on his lap. "Someone else?" she said as seductively as her mouth would allow in her drunken state.

"Yeah. Someone else. Someone…better."

Ino tossed her hair. "I could be…better," she said batting her eyes.

Sai was in the midst of a fourth cup "Whadya mean?"

"Sai, les' have some fun, huh? You an' me."

"Fun?" Sai's brain was really fuzzy and he was having a hard time figuring out Ino's meaning.

"Yeah. Look, I know you don' like girls an' all bu'…I could still show you a goo' time, you know? Trust me, huh?"

"Well…"

"Come on!" Ino yelled as she drunkenly pulled a drunken Sai to his feet. "Les' go back to ma place. Don' think my parents are -hiccup- home. They're on missions I bet. Come on -hiccup- Sai. This'll be fun!"

Sai still wasn't sure he knew what Ino was talking about, and he was far to drunk to try and figure it out, so he stumbled after her, hoping that her intentions would be made clearer soon.

Ino giggled as she fumbled with her keys. After a few tries she managed to get them in the lock.

The house was dark and as she had said, there was nobody home. Ino took Sai's hand and began their long trek up the stairs. She giggled every time she stumbled and her mood was infectious, so Sai soon found himself laughing along with her, though he wasn't sure why.

When they finally made it to her bedroom Ino said "Ok, Sai. I'll tell ya wha' to do, 'k?"

Sai just nodded because his tongue felt too heavy to use for actual speech.

"Sit on 'da bed." Ino commanded forcefully. Sai did as he was told.

Ino stood in front of him and began to shift her hips slowly from side to side. Their rhythmic movement began to make Sai feel sleepy.

She put her arms over her head and took her hair out of her pony tail, letting the blond locks drape over her shoulders. Her hips swiveled in circles and she twirled around, licking her lips all the while and setting her drunken, lusty gaze on Sai. He gazed back with a mostly neutral expression, the tiniest hint of a smile still on his lips from the buzz of the alcohol.

Ino giggled as she begin to work her hands up her body. She toyed with her ample bosom for a moment before lifting her purple shirt over her head.

"Well, Sai?"

"Well…what?"

"Whadya think?"

"Of what?"

"My boobs!" Ino cried in absolute outraged. _How can he not think anything about them?_

Sai pondered for a moment. "Well, they look very healthy."

"Healthy?!" she cried in disbelief.

"Yes. Your mammary glands are very healthy looking. I'm sure you'd be able to produce more than an ample supply of milk for your -hiccup- offspring."

"Thas' all you think?"

"Well…yes."

"Are you sure?" Ino asked as she stepped closer to Sai and began kneading her breasts near his face.

Sai looked at them for a moment before concluding "Yes. Very healthy."

Ino sighed, but returned to her strip tease. She took off her shoes and fishnet, leaving only her shirt. She played around with the hem, but judging by the blank stare on Sai's face, this was doing nothing, so with a roll of her eyes she took off her skirt, leaving her completely naked. She continued her twirling and hip-swiveling and made special sure to shake her ass as close to Sai's face as possible. Sai didn't say anything. He just looked sleepy and content.

_Fine. Time to get serious, _Ino thought.

She knelt down in front of Sai and undid his pants. She was hoping to find a nice big boner brought on by her dancing, and was disappointed when she didn't. She sighed again. _I'm really gonna have to work for this. _She began sucking and peered up at Sai's face to gage his reaction. _No guy can resist this. Even if he is gay, I'm a fucking pro at this, _she thought as she worked her mouth around his now slightly hardening cock.

"So…does that feel good, Sai?"

"Yes. It feels nice."

"Oh goodie, -hiccup- shall I continue, then?" She asked seductively.

"No. That's alright, Ino. I'm actually feeling -hiccup- kinda tired. I think I'll head home and go to bed."

"What?! Bu', bu' don' you wanna, ya know, have sex with me?"

"No."

"I thought that's why you came?!"

Sai shrugged "I wasn't sure why I came."

"I just stripped for you!"

"I figured you wanted my opinion on your breasts. I have read many books about anatomy and I know a bit about-"

"Oh, shut up Sai!"

Sai stopped talking.

"It's my fault, I guess. I know you don't like girls…I jus'…nevermind."

Sai realized that he had hurt Ino's feelings. "Well if you wanna continue sucking, you can. I don' mind, Ino"

She peered up at him teary eyed. "Really?"

Sai shrugged and laid back on the bed. "Sure."

Ino clapped her hands and continued, putting all her effort into it. Eventually Sai's dick was hard and his breathing had quickened a bit. _Good, _thought Ino, _I can make a gay guy hard. _

She noticed that he wasn't looking at her. His mind was definitely somewhere else. It probably wasn't her he was seeing suck his dick, but she didn't care. She was horny and needed to do something about it as soon as possible.

"Put it in, Sai."

"Wha'?"

She got on all fours, shaking her ass slightly from side to side to coax him in. "Come on, pu' it in."

"Put wha' in where?"

Ino smacked herself in the forehead, then realized she couldn't use slang with him, she had to be literal. "Let's have sexual intercourse, Sai."

"Oh," Sai didn't particularly have much desire to, but he liked Ino. He considered her his friend so he didn't want to hurt her feelings again. "Ok, then."

He took a while to find the opening.

After a minute Ino rolled her eyes again and pointed "Righ' there, Sai." "Oh, I see it." He put it in.

Ino moaned loudly. "Oh, Sai. Thas' good shit."

He didn't really like the feeling very much. She was very wet and felt slimy, but he saw that she was enjoying it so he figured that was good enough for him.

He awaited further instructions.

"Well?" Ino said.

"Well…what?"

"Go!"

"How?"

"Just…ya know…slide it back and forth."

"Slide it back and forth…" Sai had read a couple books about the human reproductive system, but he had never actually found out how this was done. He tried to follow Ino's instructions though. It felt strange. Not bad, but strange. He was tired and really wanted to go to bed, but Ino started moaning, "Faster, Sai." He did as he was told, trying to ignore the sticky, slimy sound he was hearing.

After a while Ino started yelling "Yeah! Sai, yeah! Perfect! Don' stop. Fuck. Don' stop, I'm gonna-" Ino didn't finish, she was too busy moaning Sai's name as she came.

Sai didn't say anything. He still felt sleepy and his boner was getting to be painful, so he took it out of her and started to stroke it. He let his mind go somewhere else.

_I know I shouldn't think of Naruto but-, _Sai came all over Ino's ass.

"Mmmm…" Ino mumbled. "Tha' was goooood, Sai."

"I'm glad."

She looked at him "You didn' really like it though, huh?"

Sai shrugged, not wanting to hurt her feelings anymore.

"Thas' ok, Sai. I get it. Girls aren't' your thing, but Sai?"

"Yes?"

"This is gonna sound real corny bu'…I still want us to be friends, and…well…forget Naruto! You'll find a great guy too, Sai."

Sai smiled. "I agree. Thanks, Ino. I do feel better now."

Ino smiled too "Good."

Sai put on his clothes and left. Ino laid in bed thinking about what she just did. _I was drunk, really, really drunk, _she rationalized. _He'll find someone, too. I know he will. _

* * *

**Yeah...**

Most awkward sex ever, right? I just thought it'd be funny y'know? Sai and Ino + drunk sex = hilarious. But, hey, if you totally hated it, let me know. I LOVE reviews, as I've said time and time again. The next chapter is the last, I promise. Part of the reason I posted this one first is because the final chapter is so sappy, it's disgusting. I needed to give you something, y'know, not sappy first. Prepare for the intended heartbreak you guys! Thanks so much to everyone who's following and favoriting! I love you sooooo much!

Au Revoir!


	8. News

Sasuke and Naruto got dressed and walked out the door. Sasuke was thinking about how best to break the news to Sakura, without having her break anything of his.

"What should I say?" he whispered to Naruto nervously.

Naruto shrugged "Well I don't know. Just tell her I guess."

Sasuke frowned "Yeah, but how?"

"Nicely?"

"You're no help at all," Sasuke sighed.

"Yep."

"Hey guys," Shikamaru said catching up to them.

"Hey Shikamaru!" said Naruto.

"Are you ok, Sasuke? You look like you're walking to a funeral."

"I might as well be. Sakura's going to kill me."

"Why?"

Naruto and Sasuke share a look.

"Well?" said Shikamaru "Come on. Tell me what's wrong, I might be able to help."

Sasuke sighed "Maybe, but listen, you can't tell anyone this, ok? Anyone at all."

"Alright."

"Naruto and I…are…sort of…together." Sasuke whispered.

"Huh?"

Naruto and Sasuke share another look.

"What do you mean 'together'?

Naruto sighed loudly "You know, like having sex!"

"Naruto!"

"What?"

Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, but didn't say anything different.

Shikamaru processed this. "Really?"

"Yes. Really." confirmed Sasuke.

"Umm…wow?"

"Yeah," said Naruto "Now tell Sasuke how to break the news to Sakura."

"She's gonna kill you," Shikamaru said matter-of-factly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Thanks. Brilliant deduction, Shikamaru."

He shrugged "Well…Good luck, guys. You're gonna need it." He waved his goodbye and walked off.

Naruto frowned "Well, he was helpful."

"Oh, well. I guess I'm off to my execution"

Naruto laughed "See you later Sasuke. I hope." He started to walk off, but Sasuke grabbed his hands, and after a quick peak around with his sharingan, pressed his lips to Naruto's.

"Yeah, hopefully." he said with a grin. He left Naruto there with a stupid grin on his face and a blush rising to his cheeks.

* * *

Sasuke walked along all the paths they used to walk, hoping he'd run into Sakura, but he ran into someone else instead.

"S-Sasuke?"

He turned to find Hinata Hyuga standing behind him, fingers pushing nervously against each other. She avoided his eyes.

"Oh, hi Hinata," he said.

Now she looked up at him, right in the eyes, "Please, make Naruto happy," she said.

"What?"

"I want only the best for Naruto," she said, looking away again "I just want him to be happy and…well I know that you make him happy. So please, just…"

She shook her head, hiding the tears with her hair.

"You truly love Naruto, don't you?" Sasuke said, quietly, suddenly feeling very guilty.

"Yes. I have for a long time, but I was never brave enough to do anything about it s-so…I suppose it's my fault. Naruto loves _you_ though, so as long as he loves someone and someone loves him then…I'll be happy."

Sasuke couldn't imagine the heartbreak Hinata must have felt, and he couldn't help but be a little angry with Naruto. Here was this beautiful girl who loved him with all her heart, and he never even bothered to notice her? It was tragic really.

"Hinata, I-"

"Do you love Naruto?" Hinata said more forcefully than he thought possible from her, but despite his surprise he didn't hesitate to answer, "Yes", with equal force.

Hinata smiled, seeming satisfied with his reply "Good. That's all that matters."

"But, Hinata-"

"It's ok, Sasuke. It's ok."

She walked away much happier then when she arrived, as if Naruto's happiness was truly enough to make her happy, even if it were someone else he were happy with.

Sasuke felt another pang of guilt, but he knew, or at least he hoped that he made Naruto happy. _Not just for my sake, but for Hinata's sake too_, he thought, _I'll always be there for him, because as long as he's happy, she's happy. As long as he's happy, I'm happy._

He started walking again, still dreading his encounter with Sakura when he heard Naruto's voice, as loud and full of emotion as ever, and stopped, dumbfounded by what he was hearing...

* * *

Naruto started walking, thinking of all the horrible things Sakura might do to Sasuke when he heard a voice calling him.

"Hey! Naruto!"

He looked up in horror. It was Sakura.

"Oh…hey there, Sakura. Umm…what are you doing here?"

"Actually, I'm looking for Sasuke."

"Oh, well Sasuke's looking for you too."

"Really? Where is he? Hey…what's that on your neck?" Sakura asked pointing to a dark red mark on Naruto's neck.

"Huh? What? I don't know what you mean, Sakura" his hand flew to his neck covering the mark and making him look guiltier.

_Dammit! _he thought, as he tried to pull up the neck of his t-shirt, _Why the hell didn't I put on my jacket? _

Sakura made a face "Is that…Is that a hickey!?"

"What?! No, no, no!" Naruto said, frantically waving his hands back and forth.

"It is, isn't it!?"

"No!"

"So, who gave it to you?" she asked, arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"No one!"

She looked fierce, like she might tear him limb from limb. She asked in a very quiet voice "Was it Sasuke?"

"Umm…"

"It was. Wasn't it?"

"Umm…"

She looked fierce until her bottom lip started to shake. "You slept with him. Didn't you?"

"Uh…"

Tears started falling from Sakura's eyes. She couldn't help it. "I can't…I can't believe…you two…why?"

Naruto sighed. T_his was why Sasuke should've been the one to tell her_, he thought. _I'm not good with words. _

"Look…Sakura. I…love him and…well, I guess he loves me too. Whatever this…thing we have, this…bond…whatever it is, its really strong. I couldn't escape even if I wanted to, and I guess he can't either. I just want to be with him. I know that's going to be hard for a lot of people to accept, especially you, but…you're all just gonna have to, because that's the way it is, ok?!"

Naruto was crying too. He brushed the tears away angrily with his sleeve.

"I just wish it was easy, you know? But it won't be. It's crazy, but…it'll be okay. I've got Sasuke back and we're together so, it'll be okay. And you know what?" Naruto threw his arms up, "Who cares? Who cares if people accept us? It doesn't matter, we have each other…so there."

Naruto crossed his arms triumphantly over his chest.

Sakura wasn't looking at him, she was looking of his shoulder. Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke standing there, a look of awe on his face.

"You mean that, Naruto?" he asked quietly.

"Of course!" he said.

Sasuke smiled at him, trying to convey all his love in one single smile. Naruto smiled back, _I love you too, Sasuke._

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Sakura, I-"

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "It's alright."

She walked away. They could tell she wasn't alright, but they figured, eventually, she would be.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and kissed him, like it was his last. This time though, he didn't bother checking if anyone was watching. He didn't care who saw.

* * *

**Whoops!**

Haha...forgot the end note there for a little while. Sorry. Just wanted to say thank you to every one whose read this first fanfic of mine, your feedback and support means everything! Hope this was a satisfying end for you guys. I'll be doing more fanfiction, don't you worry. I'm a huge Avatar: TLA fan so you'll probably get some of that next. Thanks again everyone, I love you all!

Hugs.


End file.
